Smores Night
by Pricat
Summary: It's Friday night meaning Smores Night, a brotherly tradition for Bob, Kevin and Stuart but they learn how fun sharing something like that can be be it purple minion or human


**A/N**

 **He-he have more minion antics as Bob, Kevin and Stuart are having their weekly tradition of Smores Night, something special and secret that only the three of them share so when Kevin beingba sweet leader invites a friend to join in this tradition, Stuart is a little upset but sometimes sharing things like special traditions can be a good thing, but create more fun.**

 **We only have three more weeks until Minions comes out here in the UK which is very exciting so I hope you like this little story of brotherly minion pie.**

* * *

"Woo-hop it's Friday night and you know what that means, boys?" Kevin heard Stuart say after work was over for the day at the Gru house meaning the weekend had begun.

"Smores!" Bob said along with Stuart giggling.

What was Smores Nignt you're asking?

It was a special little brotherly thing the three minions had started since forever and when they and their millions of brothers came to have Gru as their master and father of sorts, they had Smores Nignt keeping it from their brothers because it was their their brothers had the usual ice cream party.

"You go get the graham crackers, while I get the marshmallows and Stuart gets the chocolate but make sure the others don't see okay?" Kevin said seeing Bob and Stuart nod getting what they needed but mamimg the oven or. Icrowave ready.

Little did they know that Chomper could smell the marshmallows and the chocolate from the kitchen peeking in seeing Bob, Kevin and Stuart cooking something but it looked like they were having fun but too shy to ask.

"Stu, don't lick the bowl, that's just gross!" Kevin said making Chomper giggle because it was funny but Stuart opening the door scared the male purple minion making Kevin understand that his friend was curious letting him join in mamimg Bob understand but Stuart wasn't very happy even if Kevin was a purple minion and being nice, Smores Nignt was their thing.

"Stu, we can share as we always make a whole lot, enough to feed the whole house!" Kevin said as Bob agreed painting little faces on the marshmallow parts makimg Kevin smirk plus he was writing in Japanese on some impressing Chomper since he knew Kevin and his brothers were awesome with cupcakes so guessed it worked with baking anything.

"Whatcha ya guys doing, do the others know?" Chomper asked eating a marshmallow.

"No the others don't know, it's our own little thing!" Stuart said.

"It's Smores Night!" Bob said making Chomper chuckle because it was funny but cute.

"Hm so it's something you guys do and the others don't know?" he said.

"We've been doing this since forever, just the three of us but it's like brother time you know?" Kevin said seeing Chomper look a little choked up.

"I-I'm just gonna leave you guys be, you know?" he said leaving the kitchen.

"Nust in time, the smores are ready!" Stuart said but Kevin was quiet because he felt bad for Chomper but makimg a huge plate of Smores leaving the kitchen knowing Chomper and Pricat were going home to their owners soon but wrapping them in a package finding the male purple minion on the porch outside waiting while Pricat was getting her things.

"Hey Kev, sorry for crashing Smores Night." Chomper said.

"It's fine, as I know you were curious, even if Stu was being a jerk." Kevin said handing him the package as they were talking and laughing stunning Stuart as Bob was joining them sighing as they were doing impressions making him chuckle hysterically.

"Hey Chomp you ready, as Ash and Marcie are here?" Pricat said.

"Aww!" Bob said as Pricat understood.

"We can hang out like this next week too, it can be like a hangout thing." Chomper told them seeing them nod as Smores Night was turning into something awesome like hanging out with buds but they were going inside seeing more Smores seeing the girls eating some making Stuart chuckle explaining.

"These are the best Smores ever!" Agnes said ma,ing them blush.

"Do Mom and especially Dad know you guys do this?" Margo asked.

"No it's something the three of us do." Bob said.

"Whoa Chomper finds out and you freak, but the girls ask and you're not wigging out?" Kevin told Stuart as he sighed.

"They're not gonna tell, right? " Stuart asked.

"We can keep a secret right guys, if we get to have Smores?" Edith said seeing both Agnes and Margo nod.

"Tankyu guys, since Smores Night means a lot to us." Kevin told them making them underdtand but was seeing them clean up before going to their rooms taking most of the Smores with them but Gru wondered what had happened and how Tne girls were up but it was Friday night after all.

"It's okay Dad, things are okay." Margo said.


End file.
